In Your Dreams
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Taylor DiBiase was fine before he came along. He's set on the one thing he can't have: her, theres just one problem, she dosn't want anything to do with him.  Join Taylor and Alec through the ups and downs of a WWE career  follows 2OC around the WWE


So this is my new story. I know i was gonna do a true blood one, but i found i had more ideas for this one.

I do not own the WWE or any characters the are owned by the WWE

i do however own the plot line, Taylor DiBiase and Alec Jones

* * *

In Your Dreams

Chapter 1

A cocky young man with almost black hair turned left down a corridor in the event centre. Walking straight past another off turn, he stopped up and backed up so he could see the three beautiful divas that stood at the far end of the passageway. Instead of going straight ahead like he had planned, the man walked down the corridors that held the divas. "Hey ladies, you wouldn't be able to tell me where I can find Vince McMahon could you?" although he knew exactly where he was headed to, at 26 years old he always found time to flirt with anyone of the opposite gender.

A diva with long straight blonde hair stepped forward with her head held high, "Qui, just go down there and turn left and keep gong till you see his door, you can't miss it." Maryse's thick French accent shone through her American words as she pointed behind her. "I haven't seen you around here before, I'm guessing you're that new superstar everyone's talking about. I'm Maryse." She stuck her hand out waiting for the young man to shake it but instead he took it and brought her knuckles to his lips, "Pleased to meet you Maryse, I'm Alec Jones." Two of the divas were giggling away as Alec noticed one particular dark headed diva off to the side not even acknowledging his presence in the diva's group.

Alec turned to the second Canadian diva but kept his gaze set on the reclusive diva. "I'm Gail, Gail Kim." He too took her hand and kissed her knuckles just as he did to Maryse. "You have a beautiful name Gail." The two flirtatious divas began giggling again. "And do I get the honor of knowing your name?" Alec had come to stand so the last diva faced him. "No, no you don't." with that the mysterious diva turned and walked down the corridor away from the roster's newest addition.

"I'm sorry, Ts not usually like this." The blonde haired beauty almost looked embarrassed by dark haired diva's actions. "It's fine, she'll come round." Alec was disappointed as he watched the girl stalk away. "I better go talk to Vince anyway, thanks for the directions" He turned away from the pair and walked the same way as the other diva. Seeing her at the end of the corridor, Alec broke into a run to catch up with her.

"Your not very quite." She let the statement float as she continued walking away from him. "Your not very nice. What'd I say?" Alec reached out and took a hold of her arm and spun her around to face him. "What do you want, don't think I haven't heard of you either." The diva stood her ground with his hand still around her bicep. "Your name, all I want is to know your name." "It's Taylor. Will you go now?" "hmmm Taylor," it sounded to Taylor as if he purred her name, she then noticed his hand was not now wrapped around her arm but was lightly tracing patterns where her shirt arm ended.

Alec was slowly closing in on Taylor so they were within breathing distance "What are you doing?" Her voice was small and barely made a sound as he towered over a head above her petite form. "What does it look like?" Taylor glared up at the man, "Sexual harassment, now get off me." She shoved at the man and attempted to get him off of her but all it resulted in was the pair falling to the floor. Alec fell so that he was on top of Taylor with his hands either side of her head, "well hello there." Taylor glared up at the man and pushed at his chest, "Get off of me!" "Oh, I see, you like being on top," he just smirked at the helpless diva under him. Alec leant in close to Taylor, "I prefer my girls feisty."

* * *

So there is the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it.

Is anyone interested in Beta reading for me? all would be appreciated.


End file.
